


Paying a debt // Chex

by littleblackbunny



Category: MindCrack RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Sexual Themes, mindcrack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2592575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleblackbunny/pseuds/littleblackbunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chad owes Vechs diamonds and takes too long to pay them back.</p><p>NSFW</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chad was exhausted. He had been mining all day, he owed so many people diamonds and it took a while to get enough to pay everyone back. He hadn’t found a single diamond today. It would probably be smart to stop having competitions with the other mindcrackers with the price being diamonds. He walked up the long stairs of Bling Tower up to his newly finished apartment. He opened the door, half ran over to his bed and slumped down. He closed his eyes and sighed loudly.

"Tired?" a voice said from within his apartment. Chad was startled, he hadn’t noticed anyone being inside, opened up his eyes and quickly sat up on his bed. Vechs walked over to him, put a finger on his lips just as he was about to say something and climbed on top of him on his bed. "Shh. Don’t start talking. I need the diamonds you owe me and I need them now. It’s been a month and you still haven’t paid me. Where are they?" Chad swallowed loudly, nervous. There was no way Vechs hadn’t heard that. “I’m sorry, I don’t have them yet. I owe too many people."

Vechs face hardened. "I see. Maybe I’ll have to make do with another kind of payment then…“ he said as he pushed Chad’s back down on the bed and leaned forward. "What are you doing?!" Chad almost squealed, his heart starting to beat very fast. Oh don’t act like you don’t want this, I’ve seen how you look at me." he said before he leaned down and whispered in his ear: "Also, Guude told me what you said the other day, about me being… cute." Vechs smirked. Chad blushed and stammered as he tried to find something to say: “uh.. oh… uhm wh.. no…“ but Vechs interrupted him, placing a finger on his lips again. Vechs reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. At this point Chad was just lying still on the bed, face almost as red as his hair, heart beating fast and some warmth starting to form between his legs.

Vechs cuffed Chad’s hands together and got off him. "Now there is something I need you to do." he said as he pulled Chad off the bed and down on the floor. "Kneel there, yep right there.“ Chad was on his knees, hands cuffed together in front of his body, facing the bed. Vechs sat down on the bed, right in front of Chad, legs spread wide. Chad blushed once again as he realized what Vechs had in mind but didn’t say anything. It’s not like Vechs was wrong, he had indeed let it slip to Guude that he thought Vechs was cute and he definitely couldn’t deny that he was very attractive. Chad really liked guys that were bigger than himself, and Vechs was the tallest person on the server. "Well get on with it or go get my diamonds" Vechs said impatiently.

Chad had no diamonds and he probably wouldn’t have stopped even if he did. He reached his hands upwards and clumsily unzipped Vechs pants with his handcuffed hands. He could feel how hard he already was. Vechs lifted up his hips a little bit as Chad pulled his pants down along with his boxers. Chad took a deep breath as he took Vechs’ already hard cock into his mouth and started slowly sucking as he moved up and down. Vechs moaned a little and leaned back against the wall, letting Chad do all the work. He enjoyed seeing the beautiful red haired man bob up and down on his member, and knowing that he was completely in control of him now. He always enjoyed being in control and letting others do as he pleased with them. Chad was entirely focused on his job, he took Vechs’ cock as deep as he could into his mouth while he fondled his balls softly. Vechs started to moan louder as he was about to cum and without much warning he came into Chad’s mouth. Chad tried his best to swallow it all but a little leaked down the corner of his mouth. Vechs leaned forward and brushed it off his face and wiped it on Chad’s bedsheet. He then kissed Chad passionately and reached down to touch the bulge on his pants. "Get on the bed, it’s time to take care of this one too."


	2. The debt is paid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically just a continuation of last chapter. No time gap in between, happens straight after the last sentence of the first chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some people asked for a sequel in a certain livestream's chatroom. 
> 
> So why not?

" _Get on the bed, it’s time to take care of this one too._ "

 

Chad got up and sat on the bed beside Vechs. The blowjob had made him incredibly aroused and the thought of what was about to happen made the bulge on his pants even bigger. Vechs didn’t even bother closing up his pants but instead leaned over to Chad and pushed him down on his back, Chad’s cuffed hands pushed up over his head.

"Chad, you don’t understand how badly I have wanted this" he said softly before he leaned down and pressed his lips against Chad’s. Chad opened his mouth and just barely managed to whimper "Vechs I also…“ before Vechs stuck his tongue in his mouth, shutting him up with the wet kiss. Eventually Vechs broke the kiss and moved down to Chad’s neck. Chad closed his eyes and enjoyed feeling Vechs’ wet kisses on his neck. For a moment he worried about how he was going to hide the marks Vechs was undeniably leaving. Oh well, he could deal with that later. He was distracted from the thought when he felt Vechs unbuckling his belt.

Vechs pulled Chad’s pants and underwear down to his knees and leaned down to kiss the head of Chad’s cock, causing him to moan in excitement. Vechs slowly took a bit more of Chad in his mouth, teasing. It wasn’t his intent to make Chad come this way though, so he told Chad to turn around as he pulled a bottle of lube out of his pocket. "Why were you so prepared before coming here?" Chad asked as he did as Vechs had told him to. "Both the handcuffs and lube? Do you always walk around with those in your pockets?“ Vechs smirked. "Just a coincidence."

Vechs coated his fingers with lube and put a finger inside Chad. He slowly worked another finger in, making Chad moan. "Oh, you like that don’t you?" Vechs said in a teasing voice. "…Yes." Chad replied, slightly embarassed. "Well if you want more you’re going to have to ask for it" Vechs said, smirking as Chad blushed and stammered "P-please can you… f-f-fuck me. Please!" Vechs was already hard again and he smeared some more lube on his cock before he did as Chad asked and slowly pushed into him. Chad was practically screaming in pleasure as Vechs fucked him into the mattress, at the moment not caring if everyone else in the building would hear him.

Chad was the first to come, screaming out Vechs’ name as he did. He then lay still, panting, as Vechs finished inside of him. Vechs pulled out and laid down on the bed beside Chad who turned his head towards Vechs and whispered "I love you, you know." "Yeah. I know." Vechs said, the tone cold. He got up, pulled up his pants and dropped the key to the handcuffs on the bed. "Bye." He then quickly walked out the door before Chad could say anything else.


End file.
